Forgiveness
by Elfie-100
Summary: After all these years Katniss forgives. If you want to find out what happens please read on. READ REVIEW AND ADD TO YOUR FAVOURITES. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

"Peeta, I want to tell him that I forgive him." I whisper into the darkness. The other half of the bed is occupied by Peeta. The bed feels empty them nights when he is at work. Not right. I give him time to take what I said in but he doesn't answer. I know he isn't asleep.

"Forgive him?" He seems confused.

"Gale." I reply. He tells me that he will buy me a train ticket to district two. Even though we are more well off after we won the hunger games, we still can't afford two train tickets. It's frustrating. Our limit on money.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortness of the first chapter.<strong> **I only wrote it as an opening. Please read on though. XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

I bag a seat by the window and stare out into the vast fields. All that land is potential to make new districts. I imagine myself out hunting in them woods surrounding the field. I rarely go hunting now, only if we are low on supplies which we usually aren't. I miss them days which me and Gale would spend in the woods. On numerous occasions we had suggested to one another to run away and live out there.

Where would we be now if we had taken that chance? I would have never have been in the hunger games. Prim wouldn't have died the way she did. I wouldn't have lost contact with the boy that I had been friends with for all them years. But on the other hand I wouldn't be in a relationship with Peeta. I wouldn't have my two beautiful children. Snow probably would still be alive and the hunger games in full swing. But all that is behind me now. I only have the future to worry about.

The journey flew by as I was lost my own thoughts. I was trying to work out what and what not to say. If I said the wrong thing it could all go terribly wrong. I definitely didn't want that to happen. Sometimes I wish that I was still the little sixteen year old girl I used to be. Before I volunteered for the hunger games trying to protect my sister so she had a long, happy life. But all that was pointless. She ended up dead in the end. The flashbacks of watching her burn before my eyes will always haunt me. The memory brings tears to my eyes.

When I get off the train I realise that I have no bearings and no idea where he lives. I ask people wandering around if they know him but they just shake their head. As I wander further into the large district my hopes lift a bit. People say that they have heard of his name and he I assume that he must live somewhere nearby.

"Katniss?" Someone asks. I turn round and look into the eyes of a middle aged man. He has brown hair and brown eyes and he is tall and well built. He is holding the hand of a pretty young women but he drops it forgetting that she is even there. He steps closer to me. "Is it really you?"

"I forgive you Gale." I say, loud and clear. My words hang in the air. I wait for him to break my heart or make a joke about it. _I don't want your forgiveness. _He will say or _You took your time didn't you?_

"I never thought you would. I expected to never see you again. I really missed you Catnip." He grins. "How's Peeta?" I blush, realising that he can accept that I'm with Peeta now.

"He's good. Your hard to find you know."

"Am I? Is that why you came here? To say you forgave me?"

"Yes, it is." I fall into his embrace. It wasn't an _I LOVE YOU_ hug it was more of a_ I MISSED YOU SO MUCH_ hug. I feel awkward at first but then it feels normal. I don't feel like I'm cheating on Peeta because I havn't seen Gale for so long. I have a need to catch up.

"Gale, can you stop flirting with other girls ? Remember that your already taken."

"I'm not." He teased. "This is no ordinary girl. This is Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire! My best friend."

"You mean the one who won the hunger games fifteen years ago? The one who challenged the Capitol? The Mockingjay!" I nod. I don't like this new lady that I have met. She seems too impatient and... pure evil.

Gale takes me to see his house and I tell him that I don't need to rush as I havn't bought a return ticket. He lives in a little cottage with his wife, Victoria. He tells me about his new job where he designs hunting weapons. He tells me that hunting is a popular sport in district two. I admit that I havn't hunted because I felt lost without him there by my side.

"Has it really been fifteen years since we last spoke?" He asks for the millionth time.

"Yes Gale. It is. You can believe me you know."

"Ok, Ok. Do you have any children?" He makes it sound like a casual question but I can still see that love in his eyes for me.

"I have Gale. I'm sorry, but I love Peeta. We can still be best friends though." He doesn't seemeed surprised that I know what he was thinking. We know how each others minds work even after all these years. "I can take you back to district twelve. Show you my place. It has changed alot." He smile warmly and agrees to this. We board the train. Even though I love Peeta I still have alot of room for friendship with Gale. I'm glad that everything is back to how it used to be. I fall asleep on the train and don't wake up until I'm home again.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta, Gale and me are all sitting around our kitchen table. I feel awkward but Peeta and Gale seem relaxed. It's like they have always liked each other. I had told Gale to keep his cool because I really wanted this to go right. I didn't want to fall out with him again. He just laughed it off though and didn't take it seriously. He said, "What could I lose my cool about?" Everything, I thought at the time. But I didn't say it.

I had showed him around the new built district twelve. It had really changed alot. We had agreed to go out hunting later on that day. It was allowed now. It's weird, when I wasn't allowed to hunt, I did. When we are allowed hunt, I don't. It shows how much I missed Gale really deep down.

Later, in the woods I caught a deer and three birds. Gale caught two rabbits with his snares. It took me longer, and my bow would keep going wonky. After a while, I managed to use it like I use to and for some reason, it made me really happy. I hadn't really achieved anything but it felt like I had. "Why did you choose Peeta over me?"Gale asks unexpectedly. Oh God! What am I meant to say to that? _The truth_, my heart told me. _A lie_, said my head.

I make up my mind after a second too long hesitation. "You're too like me." I say slowly. That doesn't make any sense. "You have a really bad temper at everything. And you just left me. Went to district two without saying goodbye. That made me angry."

He smiles slightly. "Maybe, I don't know how your mind works... I thought you never wanted to see me again." I stare at him shocked. Our eyes meet for a second but he ruins the moment by changing the subject. "Why did you kill Coin?"

"Why did I kill Coin!"

"Alright, I know she killed your sister in a way, and she tried to kill you by sending Peeta but were you going to kill Snow after?"

"I don't know." I say after calming down. "I don't know what was going through my head at the time."

"Fair enough." He said.

"Why are you questioning me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Hmmm. Lets think about that. Maybe because I haven't seen or spoke to you for fifteen years."

"Fair enough." I mimicked.

"Hey! That's my line!" We laughed together. Everything was back to how it used to be. Or as close to as it would ever get. Without Prim. That was the big difference. My life could never be the same. Without Prim.


End file.
